1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an alloy circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, there are ongoing advances in inkjet technology, and a wide range of research efforts are focused on methods of using inkjet printing in processes involving color filters, printed circuit boards (PCB's), etc. However, despite the developments in ink in which pure particles are synthesized, such as silver ink and copper ink, etc., it is difficult to synthesize two types of ink, and control is not easy at the particle level.
There is as yet no technology for forming alloy circuits using inkjet technology, but as shown FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, there is a method of using ALD (Atomic Layer Deposition) in the semiconductor process to form an alloy thin film. The principles and processes of this technology are as follows.
To form an alloy thin film using ALD (Atomic Layer Deposition), a board is placed in a vacuum chamber and sources are selected that supply each element for the desired alloy, after which the elements are flowed into the chamber per cycle and plasma is generated to form an element atomic layer.
For example, a silver atomic layer may first be formed by flowing silver in, generating plasma on the board and depositing the silver particles. Then, in the next cycle, lead may be flowed in and plasma may be generated to form an atomic layer of lead as a second atomic layer. The cycles may be repeated to form a pattern of a desired thickness, after which thermal treating may be applied to form a AgPd alloy thin film.
However, the above method is for forming thin films in the order of nanometers, and requires additional devices such as the vacuum chamber and plasma generator. It is an expensive process, and also consumes too much time to be applicable to forming circuits of micrometer-level thickness. Furthermore, due to the inconvenience in having to prepare additional masks for selective deposition in order to form circuit patterns at particular positions, this method is virtually impossible to apply to forming circuits having a thickness of several micrometers.